The tight junctions (tj) or zonula occludens (ZO) are one of the hallmarks of absorptive and secretory epithelia (Madara, J. Clin. Invest., 83:1089-1094 (1989); and Madara, Textbook of Secretory Diarrhea Eds. Lebenthal et al, Chapter 11, pages 125-138 (1990)). Tight junctions act as a barrier between apical and basolateral compartments, selectively regulating the passive diffusion of ions and water-soluble solutes through the paracellular (between cells) pathway (Gumbiner, Am. J. Physiol., 253 (Cell Physiol. 22):C749-C758 (1987)). This barrier maintains any gradient generated by the activity of pathways associated with the transcellular route (Diamond, Physiologist, 20:10-18 (1977)).
Variations in transepithelial conductance can usually be attributed to changes in the permeability of the paracellular pathway, since the resistances of enterocyte plasma membranes are relatively high (Madara, supra). The ZO represents the major barrier in this paracellular pathway, and the electrical resistance of epithelial tissues seems to depend on the number of transmembrane protein strands, and their complexity in the ZO, as observed by freeze-fracture electron microscopy (Madara et al, J. Cell Biol., 101:2124-2133 (1985)).
Zonula occludens toxin (ZOT), which is produced by Vibrio cholerae, has been characterized by Fasano et al., (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., USA, 8:5242-5246 (1991)) and the sequence has been determined (GenBank accession no. A43864). ZOT is a tight junction agonist and increases the intestinal permeability of rabbit ileal mucosa by modulating the structure of intercellular tight junctions. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,827,534, 5,665,389, 5,908,825 disclose the use of ZOT to facilitate the uptake of therapeutic agents. U.S. patent publication nos. US-2006-0276403-A1 and US 2006-0165722 A1, and application Ser. No. 11/673,192 disclose peptide tight junction agonists that can be used to facilitate the uptake of therapeutic agents.
Drug Delivery
The low bioavailability (BA) of efficacious pharmacotherapeutic drugs continues to be a major obstacle in drug development and in many instances may be the deciding factor on whether or not a potent agent is developed. Many therapeutic agents experience low BA after oral administration due to poor absorption or susceptibility to first pass metabolism. A means of enhancing the gastrointestinal absorption of such drugs would significantly extend their therapeutic usefulness while decreasing the dose required to produce efficacy.
Absorption enhancers, including surfactants, fatty acids, and chitosan derivatives, have been used to modify bioavailability by either disruption of the cell membrane or modulation of the tight junctions (TJ). In general, the optimal absorption enhancer should possess the following qualities: its effect should be reversible, it should provide a rapid permeation enhancing effect on the intestinal cellular membrane, it should be non-cytotoxic at the effective concentration level without deleterious and/or irreversible effects on the cellular membrane or cytoskeleton of the TJ. Zonula Occludens Toxin (Zot), a 44.8 kDa protein (399 amino acids; AA) located in the cell envelope of the bacterial strain Vibrio cholerae, is capable of reversibly opening the TJ between cells and increasing the paracellular transport of many drugs in a non-toxic manner. Intensive investigation of the biological activity of Zot as an absorption enhancer was triggered by reports of effective oral administration of insulin with Zot in diabetic rats. Recently, a smaller 12 kDa fragment (AA 265-399) of Zot, referred to as delta G (ΔG), was introduced as the biologically active fragment of Zot. Amino acid comparison between Zot active fragment and Zonulin, combined with site-directed mutagenesis experiments, confirmed the presence of an octapeptide receptor-binding domain toward the amino terminus of the processed Zot.
Applicants disclose novel peptides that enhance tight junction permeability, and methods of increasing bioavailability of pharmacotherapeutic drugs. The novel peptides facilitate transport of pharmacotherapeutic drugs across biological barriers whose permeability is regulated by tight junctions and thereby allows for increased bioavailability of such drugs. The novel peptides of the present invention are advantageous in that they are non-toxic, their effects are reversible, they are devoid of endotoxin contamination, readily synthesized and inexpensive to produce and purify.
Vaccines
Vaccines have proven to be successful, highly acceptable methods for the prevention of infectious diseases. They are cost effective, and do not induce antibiotic resistance to the target pathogen or affect normal flora present in the host. In many cases, such as when inducing anti-viral immunity, vaccines can prevent a disease for which there are no viable curative or ameliorative treatments available.
As is well known in the art, vaccines function by triggering the immune system to mount a response to an immunogenic agent, or antigen (antigenic agent), typically an infectious organism or a portion thereof that is introduced into the body in a non-infectious or non-pathogenic form. Once the immune system has been “primed” or sensitized to the organism, later exposure of the immune system to this organism as an infectious pathogen results in a rapid and robust immune response that destroys the pathogen before it can multiply and infect enough cells in the host organism to cause disease symptoms. The agent or antigen used to induce the immune system can be the entire organism in a less infectious state, known as an attenuated organism, or in some cases, components of the organism such as carbohydrates, proteins or peptides representing various structural components of the organism.
In many cases, it is necessary to enhance the immune response to the antigens present in a vaccine in order to stimulate the immune system to a sufficient extent to make a vaccine effective, i.e., to confer immunity. Many protein and most peptide and carbohydrate antigens, administered alone, do not elicit a sufficient antibody response to confer immunity. Such antigens need to be presented to the immune system in such a way that they will be recognized as foreign and will elicit an immune response. To this end, adjuvants have been devised which stimulate the immune response.
The best known adjuvant, Freund's complete adjuvant, consists of a mixture of mycobacteria in an oil/water emulsion. Freund's adjuvant works in two ways: first, by enhancing cell and humoral-mediated immunity, and second, by blocking rapid dispersal of the antigen challenge (the “depot effect”). However, due to frequent toxic physiological and immunological reactions to this material, Freund's adjuvant cannot be used in humans. Another molecule that has been shown to have immunostimulatory or adjuvant activity is endotoxin, also known as lipopolysaccharide (LPS). LPS stimulates the immune system by triggering an “innate” immune response—a response that has evolved to enable an organism to recognize endotoxin (and the invading bacteria of which it is a component) without the need for the organism to have been previously exposed. While LPS is too toxic to be a viable adjuvant, molecules that are structurally related to endotoxin, such as monophosphoryl lipid A (“MPL”) are being tested as adjuvants in clinical trials. Currently, however, the only FDA-approved adjuvant for use in humans is aluminum salts (Alum) which are used to “depot” antigens by precipitation of the antigens. Alum also stimulates the immune response to antigens.
Thus, there is a recognized need in the art for compounds which can be co-administered with antigens in order to stimulate the immune system to generate a more robust antibody response to the antigen than would be seen if the antigen were injected alone or with Alum. Further, because development of mucosal vaccines requires the use of specific adjuvants, adjuvants that work for systemic immunization such as Alum are generally not effective for mucosal immunization. Despite intensive research on adjuvants for mucosal vaccines in the last decade, no adjuvants have been registered for human use so far. The main issues in adjuvant research are efficacy and toxicity, and candidate mucosal adjuvants do not completely satisfy the criteria of high efficacy and absence of toxicity. Furthermore, most of the proposed mucosal adjuvants are complex molecules whose mechanism of action is poorly understood. Applicants provide herein non-toxic alternative peptide tight junction agonist adjuvants for inducing immune responses to an antigen.
Zonula Occludens Toxin (ZOT) from Vibrio cholerae was identified as an adjuvant for mucosal vaccination (Infect. Immun. 1999, 67:1287; Infect. Immun. 2003, 71:1897). Intranasal administration of ZOT with a soluble antigen in mice stimulated systemic humoral and cell-mediated responses as well as mucosal responses specific for the antigen Ovalbumin (Infect. Immun. 2003, 71:1897). ZOT is a protein of 44.8 kDa that binds a receptor on epithelial cells and modulates tight junctions, inducing the increase of mucosal barrier permeability. The effect of ZOT on tight junctions is reversible and does not cause tissue damage (J. Clin. Invest. 1995, 96:710). The receptor for ZOT on epithelial cells has been partially characterized and recently a mammalian protein with homology to ZOT has been identified and named Zonulin. Interestingly, this protein has been shown to be an endogenous regulator of tight junctions that is released by epithelial cells and binds to the same receptor used by ZOT (Ann. NY. Acad Sci. 2000, 915:214). The mechanism of ZOT as an adjuvant may involve binding to its receptor on the nasal mucosa, modulation of tight junctions and antigen passage in the submucosa, with subsequent exposure to cells of the immune system.
The development of mucosal vaccines for the prevention of infectious diseases is highly desirable. Mucosal vaccination has several advantages over parenteral vaccination. Mucosal immunization induces an immune response at the site of infection (locally). Furthermore, because of the intrinsic properties of the mucosal immune system, the immunization at one mucosal site can induce specific responses at distant sites (regionally). Such flexibility is important to address cultural and religious barriers to vaccination because protective immunity (for instance against sexually-transmitted diseases) may then be induced in segregated mucosal sites in a practical way. In addition to local responses against mucosally-acquired pathogens, mucosal vaccines induce systemic immunity, including humoral and cell-mediated responses. Thus, mucosal vaccination could be exploited for combating infections acquired through other routes (i.e., blood or skin). Finally, the administration of mucosal vaccines does not require the use of needles, which could increase vaccine compliance and negate concerns with blood transmissible infections. For all the above reasons mucosal vaccines may be used also to combat cancer, either with preventive or therapeutic vaccination. These vaccines may be both against cancers caused by infectious agents (such as Helicobacter pylori, Papilloma Virus, Herpes Virus) and cancers of different etiology (such as melanoma, colon cancer and others).
Interestingly, most human pathogens are acquired through the mucosal route, however, few mucosal vaccines are presently used. Of those currently used, the vaccine is based on a living attenuated microorganism. Further, purified antigens are not able to stimulate/induce an immune response per se when delivered at mucosal surfaces. Therefore, such vaccines require the use of specific adjuvants. Unfortunately, development of mucosal vaccines has been so far hampered by the lack of safe and effective adjuvants as described above. An effective mucosal adjuvant allows antigen (Ag) passage through a mucosal barrier and facilitates the induction of an Ag-specific immune response.
Applicants disclose novel peptides that enhance tight junction permeability, and methods of mucosal delivery of an antigen together with such peptides to induce systemic and/or mucosal responses specific for the antigen. The novel peptides facilitate delivery of the antigen through the mucosa and induce systemic and mucosal responses to the antigen. The novel peptides of the present invention are advantageous in that they are non-toxic, their effects are reversible, they are devoid of endotoxin contamination, readily synthesized and inexpensive to produce and purify.
There remains a need in the art for materials and methods to modulate immune responses and to facilitate the delivery of therapeutic agents. This need and others are met by the present invention.